


The Predator & The Prey

by Sionnach



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: An Eames character study from Arthur's point of view. Written a VERY long time ago.





	The Predator & The Prey

**Author's Note:**

> An Eames character study from Arthur's point of view. There really is no real relationship here to speak of, only the barest hints of a relationship/infatuation if you squint hard enough. It was written a VERY long time ago. 
> 
> Going through my hard drive, I found this just hanging out. Figured...why not post it.

Eames.

Everyone thinks they know him.

They think they know everything there is to know about the forger.

They _think_ he's as gentle and playful as a large cat with an easy going charm and flirtatious nature with no ill will toward anyone but those who cross him. 

With a personality like that, why would they want to think any different? Eames is as addicting as the nicotine from those cigarettes he inhales one after the other when he's stressed out. 

That aside, they believe they have him so easily wrapped around their finger. 

They don't know the half of it.

In reality, it is _he_ who has them wrapped around his entire fist (and what a lovely fist it is), to do with as he pleased. He learns and knows a person's motivation, mannerisms, quirks and habits quickly and without fail. 

It's what makes him the best.

It's what makes him dangerous.

It's what makes HIM the predator and they the prey.


End file.
